icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:3cooldog92/Are we in too deep?
Here's the thing. I was wondering if anyone besides me has been thinking that maybe they might be too deep in the whole shipping thing. Because I've been asking myself that question for a while now and I can't seem to answer my own question. There were to major events that led me to ask myself if I was in too deep. The first was the Seddie breakup in iLove You. The second was the premier of the Victorious episode Jade Gets Crushed. Before I go any further, I would like to explain how I usually am about shipping and what makes Seddie different. Usually I'm the kind of guy who watches TV shows for the comedy or the storyline or something else that doesn't involve which characters are dating which characters. Dan's shows, Nickelodeon, and even some older Disney shows prove that point quite nicely. I watch Victorious because it's funny and I like a lot of the music. I know some people are into Bade or Tandre or Bori. I honestly could care less. I know in Zoey 101 a lot of people wanted Zoey and Chase to hook up. I didn't really care either way; I just liked it for the plot. I watched Drake and Josh for the comedy. Whether Josh and Mindy dated or not really didn't matter to me. In fact, I never thought about it at the time. I watch Big Time Rush for the humor and music. The whole Kendall/Joe thing doesn't matter to me. Hey Arnold!, Rugrats All Grown Up, and Lizzie McGuire were the same. While other fans may have been into certain ships, I didn't even think about it. I just enjoyed the show. What's ironic is that the Sam character got me watching iCarly. I quickly started shipping Seddie because I thought Sam wanted Freddie and I wanted her to be happy. I guess you could say Seddie is what got me liking iCarly. So I started reading all kinds of fan fiction that explored Sam's character. Most of those fics are Seddie fics. iCarly is the one show I ever got involved in the shipping thing. I probably won't ever ship anything again after Seddie. I think the reason I love Seddie so much goes beyond superficial things like "they look cute together". While that may be true, the reasons I love Seddie so much mostly have to do with the way Sam is. I'll just leave it at that since my specific reasons are beyond the scope of this blog. Now that I've explained the way I usually am, I'll explain how those two events got me asking if I'm too deep in this shipping thing. The first is the Seddie breakup in iLove You. That hit me hard. It had a huge effect on me. The Seddie breakup made me feel worse than anything on TV ever had. I hadn't felt that horrible in years. So it got me thinking. Since I usually don't care about this kind of thing, and the breakup made me feel worse than I had in years, am I into this shipping thing too deep? I mean, I'm feeling this horrible over a TV show? If my mind is not focused on school work or dealing with my family, it always wanders back to Sam and Freddie. It made me realize something might be wrong if a TV show has the biggest effect on me out of everything in my life. If my mind is not focused on school work or dealing with my family, it always wanders back to Sam and Freddie. The second thing was the premier of Jade Gets Crushed in Victorious. I remember Bade shippers were freaking out. Jandre shippers (many of whom started shipping Jandre when they found out about the plot of the episode) were excited. In the end the Bade shippers were relieved and the Jandre shippers were annoyed with Dan's teasing (sound familiar?). For me, I loved the episode. The plot was interesting, it was funny, and I liked Andre's song at the end. I was happy. And I would have been happy no matter how the relationships ended up. I actually realized all this after the episode. In light of the way I felt when Seddie broke up, I, for the first time, truly appreciated how nice it was to be able to enjoy the show and be happy no matter the outcome. It was actually liberating to be able to enjoy the episode no matter which ship won. I felt free of all of Dan's teasing and the ship wars as far as Victorious was concerned. It was really nice. Don't take this like I'm not shipping Seddie anymore, because I still am. If I were to say I don't care if Sam ends up dating Freddie, I'd be deluding myself because I do care. A lot. I was just wondering if anyone else has asked themselves this and if they think I'm in too deep because I for the life of me cannot answer my own question. Category:Blog posts